


Bella

by Thatonegothynerd



Series: Adventures of The Scarred [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bullying, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegothynerd/pseuds/Thatonegothynerd
Summary: A flash into Avarice's past. Long before she met The Scarred, Avarice was a servant for a lord and his son, Vasily Rhodor. Avarice, then Arabella, was in love, but Vasily just saw someone he could use.





	Bella

“Girl, I want you to take this coin and leave early for the day. We don’t need the company seeing you, now do we? Run off now,” Cecily Rhodor said to the barely 13-year-old tiefling girl. 

Arabella gleefully clutched the silver coin her employer gave her and did as she was told. She knew that Council Member Rhodor and his wife were hosting some important guests from Westrun that evening, and that they were embarrassed to have Arabella seen by company. She was after all, a devil child. Proper company didn’t need to think they approved of demons and devils. Arabella was used to this talk and, though it still hurt, she didn’t let it show that it bothered her anymore. 

After she was a decent distance from the council member’s estate, she debated what to do with her wages. She supposed she could just take the coin home and give it to her father when he got there, but she wanted to do something special for him. He always used his coins to get things for her, so she would use her coin to get something for him. Arabella walked the familiar path to the marketplace and realized she had never been here on her own. There was always someone with her, her father or another servant from the Rhodor home running errands. The thought made her feel like an adult. She held her head up high as she walked into the bakery.

The woman behind the counter had glared at her, but a customer was a customer and Arabella left the shop with two chocolate chip cookies in a small pouch and her change in her pocket. Her father loved these cookies, he was going to be so happy to have a treat after a long day. As she walked back to her home, she felt the stares of the people she passed, but ignored them, content with herself for the moment. She was nearly home when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“What have you got there, demon?” A boy of maybe 16 asked. There were two human boys, the dark haired one that had grabbed her shoulder and a fair haired one just a step behind. 

“My name is Arabella, not demon, and these are for my father,” Arabella ripped her shoulder out of the boy’s grasp as she spoke.

“Are you sassing me you bitch? I bet you stole those. Demons steal things you know. I should just take them back.” Before Arabella could react, the dark haired boy grabbed the pouch out of her hands, and stuffed them in his pocket. Arabella began to protest when the boy pushed her up against the wall, his blond friend following. “You’re a monster, you know. And monsters need to die.” A fist slammed into Arabella’s cheek and she cried out in pain. Then another blow to the stomach. And again and again as the boys took turns hitting her. She was powerless to save herself. 

“What’s going on here gentlemen?” A familiar voice asked. 

“Nothing sir, just taking care of a demon problem,” the blond boy said, speaking for the first time. His voice was still high and unchanged. 

“I don’t believe that girl is a demon. If I’m correct, I believe she’s a tiefling, and an employee in my household,” Vasily said, a calm smile on his face. “I don’t think she can properly do her job if she’s all bruised and broken. Why don’t you leave before I get the guards?”

The two boys carefully considered Vasily’s words. There was no question that if he said the two were in the wrong, they would be harshly punished. 

“Alright. We will. You can take this  _ demon  _ back,” The dark haired one spat the word as the two left. 

“Are you alright, Arabella?” Vasily asked, offering her a hand. 

“Yes. I’m fine. You don’t need to dirty you hand to help me up sir, I’m-” Before she could finish speaking, Vasily had grabbed her hand and helped her up. Arabella blushed. “Thank you, sir. I know that you had just gotten these clothes pressed this morning and I didn’t want to dirty them so soon because-”

“Arabella,” Vasily said, cutting her off. “You’re very observant, aren’t you? I’ve noticed that about you. You always seem know when people need their drink refilled at meals, if someone is talking about you half the room away you seem to be able to hear, and you know my clothes are freshly pressed, despite the fact that I haven’t seen you all morning. Is that correct?” 

“Yes, sir. My father says I always notice the little things people miss,” Arabella replied, heart racing because Vasily had not yet released her hand. 

Vasily stood silent, expression serious, for a moment, seeming to be carefully analyzing her face. 

“Arabella,” he said at last, “I want you to serve at the dinner my parents are having with out of town guests tonight. Don’t worry about what my ignorant parents may have told you, I’ll pay you double for your services this evening.”

“Yes sir,” Arabella said, unsure of how he would convince his parents to let her stay.

“Oh and Arabella, when it’s just the two of us, I want you to call me Vasily.”

“Yes sir - I mean Vasily. Yes Vasily.”

“What shall I call you then? It hardly seems fair to keep calling you Arabella when you’re so invaluable to me,” Vasily mused for a moment. “How about… Bella? Yes, I rather like that name.”

Vasily smiled at the girl and kissed her hand before releasing it. Arabella felt her blush deepen and spread across her face. 

“Stay with me, Bella, and no one will ever hurt you again.”


End file.
